Many people install electronic devices in their homes, such as lights, thermostats, smoke alarms, security systems and other electronic devices. In most cases, these devices are powered using conventional electrical wiring which provides alternating current to the devices. However, in some cases, the electronic devices are powered using batteries or other forms of stored energy. In such cases, the batteries wear out over time and will need to be replaced. These electronic devices may be located in easy-to-reach places, or in very hard-to-reach places. In cases where the electronic devices are placed in areas that are hard to reach, the homeowner may be less likely to use the device, and may allow it to sit, unpowered, for an extended period of time.